Phantom in The Bund
by The Literary Lord
Summary: Akira, Princess Mina's bodyguard, has an unexpected encounter of the ectoplasmic sort. Takes place after the anime and after PP.
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom in the Bund Chapter 1**

**(After PP)**

A young man with white hair, glowing green eyes, a black hazmat jumpsuit with white trim and a pale white glow around him stood in Clockwork's tower, the new version of the Specter Speeder beside him, looking at a few dozen of the temporal ghost's special screens on the wall before him, each showing an alternate reality completely separate from the Earth and the Ghost Zone.

"Are you sure they are in one of these dimensions Clockwork?" the young hero asked the Time Master. "I don't want waste any _time_ looking for them."

"I see you still retain your wit, even in the face of this problem, young Phantom," Clockwork replied with the hint of a smile on his spectral blue face. "Do not worry, they are in one of these realms, but I cannot narrow it down any farther. And, as beings traveling through realms that are not their own, they will attract portals to other realms. When they go through, they will be reset to the physical state they were in at the start of the journey," he droned. "The sensors on the Specter Speeder will allow you to follow them through even if the door closes."

"And no time will pass outside your tower, and we will not age while in these other realms?" Danny asked in a skeptical tone. "I don't want to be away from Sam, my friends and my family for months or years if I cannot find them at first."

"Don't worry Danny," Clockwork said reassuringly. "You will return the same day you left, I assure you. I also took the liberty of giving you a supply of Time Medallions, in case you encounter enemies, for there are other beings in some of those realms with the ability to control time."

"Thanks, Clockwork," Danny said with a smile. Getting serious, he then asked, "Now, where should I head to first?"

"It may just be simplest to point and choose a random one. If you want, I can say pick a card, any card," Clockwork said.

"Fine," Danny said, pointing to a random screen, I choose that reality."

'Very well," Clockwork said with a neutral expression, "I will set the portal to that realm. I have also set the computers in your craft to display information about the realms you may arrive in," he said while pointing to the Speeder with his staff.

"Thanks Clockwork, I could use all the help I can get," Danny replied with a thankful expression. Getting into the Specter Speeder, he turned back and said with a grin, "Wish me luck!" He then jumped into the craft and, firing its engines, flew into the portal.

Clockwork, with a slightly anxious look on his face, said, almost too softly to hear, "I do Danny, but I hope you will not need it."

**SO, what do you think? Sorry for it being so short, but I just wanted a quick sort of prologue; the other chapters will hopefully be a bit longer. ****Remember; check out my story Danny Phantom Messages for _The Ultimate Guide to Danny Phantom_, which when complete, will have all the information any DP fanfiction author (or anyone else, for that matter) could ever need on the show! If all goes well, I will even give it a story to itself! Check out my other recently updated stories if you want me to hurry up, or my Fiction Press account. My muse would like to say hi, but I need him cranking out ideas, so, he can't! (I know I'm evil, but what are you?) P.S. If you don't know what temporal means, it basically means time.**


	2. Chapter 2

******EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!******

******If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund_ DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need ******Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).************


	3. Chapter 3

**Phantom in the Bund Chapter 3**

**(After PP)**

Akira and Mina stood over the unconscious form of the intruder, Mina wiping away his blood from her lips.

"Are you sure we needed to do that Mina?" Akira said. "He said he just wanted to talk to us about something."

"For all we know Akira," Mina said with an exaggerated gesture, "he could be a fast-talking Telomere assassin, or someone from the Three Clans. Once he wakes up, and I use my authority as his master to determine what is truly going on, then, if he was human before I bit him, we can use the vaccine to easily cure him".

As she said this, Akira looked at her hand and said," Mina, the last time I checked, blood wasn't supposed to be _neon_ _green_".

"I _thought_ it tasted weird," Mina mused, looking at the bright green blood on her hand and… "Is it _glowing_?" Mina asked, her eyes widening, as she looked a bit more closely at the blood on her hand.

Before they could examine the blood any more, the intruder, who had been murmuring slightly in his sleep, suddenly stopped and started screaming at the top of his lungs, like he was in tremendous pain, distracting them.

"What the HELL did you do to him Mina?" Akira shouted at her over the screams of pain.

"I just bit him," she yelled back, "This shouldn't be happening!"

The intruder then tore off the cloak he was wearing, revealing an apparently teenage boy with a black jumpsuit with white trim and a white symbol on the chest, tan skin, hair so white it looked bleached of all color, and a white aura surrounding him.

"What _is_ he Akira?" Mina asked as the glowing boy continued to thrash, "I have never seen anything like him before".

"_I_ don't know, why do you think I would?" Akira said with annoyed look on his face before the boy caught their attention again.

He raised his hands, and his hands suddenly started to glow green! As Mina and her knight gasped in shock, his hands, still glowing, turned transparent and reached into _his own chest_!

"Akira," Mina said shakily, "Did he just?"…

"I think so," Akira said, his eyes so wide they looked ready to burst, "I think so."

The intruder, his hands still in his chest, suddenly screamed even louder as he _ripped_ a black mass out, then threw it on the floor several feet away, and then rolled over onto his hands and knees, groaning as he tried to get up.

"Can we, _please_ talk?" the strange boy said as he managed to stagger to his feet, clutching his chest in pain.

"S-sure, let's go somewhere where we can sit down," Mina said, still looking a bit shell-shocked, "Follow me".

As the teen grudgingly followed Mina out the doorway, Akira close behind, they didn't notice how the mass on the ground seem to slowly pulsate.

They walked through the halls for a minute, the strange boy understandably glaring angrily at Mina and Akira as he hovered behind them.

"Here we are," said Akira as he opened the door to a lounge, and they all filed inside. As soon as they were all seated, Akira had reverted to human form and put on a new set of clothes, and Mina had introduced her and Akira, Akira couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. "Now that that's over, **what the hell are you**?" he shouted.

The glowing boy, sighing, said "Fine, I probably should explain this anyway," and begun a tale Mina and Akira would _never_ have believed if they hadn't seen what he could do.

He told them that he was from another reality, one with two worlds, Earth and an alternate dimension called the Ghost Zone, a place of infinite realms inhabited by ghostly beings.

He himself was a ghost named Danny Phantom, who had died at the age of 14 (though, as he told them with a grimace, ghosts _can_ have children), and returned to Earth immediately afterwards, but found that evil ghosts had found the stable portal he had used to return, and where passing through it to attack the town of Amity Park.

Since his ghostly abilities allowed him to fight the malevolent specters head on, he started to protect the town, while at the same time avoiding the ghost hunters who, believing all ghosts were evil (which was _**not**_ true, he assured them), tried to capture and experiment on him, or just destroy him outright, slowly gaining acceptance, despite the actions of some of his enemies.

As time went on, he became even more powerful, even gaining entirely new abilities (besides the three universal powers all ghosts have, intangibility, invisibility, and flight), like teleportation, regeneration, cyrokinesis, and so on.

He, by using a device built by the main ghost hunters of the town that greatly amplified the natural abilities of the wearer, managed to defeat an ancient spectral tyrant who ruled over the Ghost Zone, Pariah Dark, who was once King of **All** Ghosts, _**singlehandedly**_!

Afterwards, he went on to defeat more powerful foes, and even stopped a government anti-ghost agency from destroying the Ghost Zone, which would have also destroyed the Earth!

Finally, it all came to a climax when he had to gather the support of a _massive_ number of ghosts to generate the energy needed to turn the _**whole Earth**_ intangible to allow an asteroid that had threatened to destroy it to pass through it instead! This finally allowed him to be completely recognized as a hero worldwide, and opened up a bright future.

"So," Mina asked after digesting this for a minute "_Why_ did you come here then, if things were going so well?"

"My cousin, Dani with a I, accidentally fell through a portal between dimensions with a metal tube containing a being of _pure evil_, so I came here to try to find her and keep the evil from being released," Danny said with a dark look on his face. "Trust me on this; we do _**not**_ want him getting out! I came to _you_," he said as he pointed at Mina, "Because I thought you could help me search for them, but instead you _bit_ me!" Danny said, his voice getting louder as he did.

"That reminds me," Mina said suddenly, "A vampire cannot disobey a command from their master, or a vampire who can command that master, it's like their bodies are being remotely controlled."

"Yeah, how exactly _does_ someone become a vampire anyway?" Danny interrupted.

"After being bitten, a human is infected with the vampiric retrovirus, which transforms them. It takes approx. 72 hours, but the process can be reversed and the person cured if a vaccine is given to them before 48 hours have passed," Mina continued with an annoyed look. "As I was saying, I think you managed to purge the infection, but to test it, I now give you a direct order to stand up and spin around," Mina said to Danny.

"Uh, **no**," Danny said with a quick glare at Mina, "I am **not** doing that."

"You evidently managed to purge the virus," Mina said, having the decency to look a bit embarrassed when Akira looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" a feminine sounding voice suddenly shouted out in apparent terror from outside the room, startling the three of them.

"That sounded like Nanami," Akira shouted, dashing out of the room, Danny flying close behind.

As they got to the throne room, Danny saw a maid with long hair and glasses standing in shock. Following her gaze, he saw that the black mass had grown greatly, and was _**moving**_.

"Wha..." Akira said in shock. Then looking at the floor, he nearly froze. Following his gaze, Danny that the shadows n the room seemed to be pouring into the mass as it grew.

Just after Mina arrived, the mass grew until it was as tall as Danny, then it gained more definition, eventually looking like a rippling shadowy outline of the spectral boy. Then, as its audience looked on, it opened intense green eyes. It looked at itself, seemingly checking to see that everything was in place, then, grinning wide enough to show its sharp white fangs, it suddenly cried out,

"I _**live**_!"

**To be continued…**

**I know I'm evil, blame my muse for it!**

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY 2012!**

**Did you get the second head reference? If you didn't, you need to watch more Danny Phantom!**

**The retrovirus is NOT made up, read ****Dive in the Vampire Bund ****if you don't believe me.**

**Check out my story,_The Ultimate Guide to Danny Phantom,_for ALL the DP info you could need! (Updated occasionally)**

**EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from YouTube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund _DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**I know some of you are ticked off about me not having updated many of my stories. Basically, the idea is that Danny is traveling through dimensions, and that each story focuses on a different universe, _Phantom in the Bund being first _(though _Danny Phantom in Hueco Mundo_, _Phantom Fairy Tale_, and _Phantom Spider _are not part of part of this series)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Phantom in the Bund Chapter 4**

**(After PP)**

"What _is_ that thing?" Akira asked Danny urgently. But before he could reply, the thing turned to them with a glare.

"I, I, I was, was once part of him, but he **ripped me out**!" the shadow being raged. "And **you**, you **attacked** me!" he shouted at Mina as green energy started to build up around his fists, and fired green blasts of light from them that missed wildly, taking chunks out of the wall behind Mina.

"As your master, I command you to stop!" Mina said loudly, ducking to avoid the blasts.

"**No!**" the creature, after it seemed to struggle with itself for a few seconds before jerking its

"Vera," Mina shouted into an intercom system, "The sunlight, now!" Just as the beam of redirected sunlight sliced down the shade's face like a laser, another green blast, from Danny this time, hit it right in the eye!

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**" the spectral shadow screamed in agony, clutching its face with its claw like hands. As it raised its head and its eyes appeared in the gaps between its fingers, gasps rang out as it was revealed that one eye was now blood red, with a scar-like mark running over it.

"Vera," Mina shouted, "Flood the room once I give the signal!" But before she could get the chance to shout the order, the shadow, deciding it had had enough, still cursing and swearing terrible vengeance upon them all, turned transparent and flew through the wall.

"Princess, are you alright?" Vera shouted as she ran down the corridor. "And who is this?" she asked, catching sight of Danny. After Mina introduced the spectral boy and explained the situation, Vera asked again what that thing was.

"My guess," began Mina, "Is that when Phantom removed the vampire virus, it merged with his spectral genes and residual memories, creating that _thing,_" she said with a repulsed expression.

"Why was it acting so crazy then?" Danny asked, confused. "_I_ wouldn't have reacted like that".

"Vampires have stronger emotions and impulses than humans," Vera said. "In fact, acting on impulses is the major cause of vampire deaths".

"So, basically" Danny said, trying to make sure he understood, "there's a shadowy vampiric ghost with fragments of my memories, and is also **hyper-emotional**, running around the Bund?"

"Not only that," said Mina with a worried look, "But it managed to resist my control as its master, which should be completely _**impossible!**_"

"Well," Danny said sheepishly, "I _do_ have a lot of willpower, but his ghostly nature probably did a lot to protect him."

"Mina," said Vera in a worried tone, "If this, _thing_ hates you as much as you said, what lengths do you think he will go to try to get revenge?"  
>Everyone's eyes widened as they thought of the devastation…<p>

**To be continued…**

**I know I'm evil, blame my muse for it!**

**This chapter and the previous one were originally going to be one chapter, but I decided it would be more dramatic if Chapter 3 ended at the point it did.**

**Check out my story,_The Ultimate Guide to Danny Phantom,_for ALL the DP info you could need! (Updated occasionally)**

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY 2012!**

**EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from YouTube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund _DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**I know some of you are ticked off about me not having updated many of my stories. Basically, the idea is that Danny is traveling through dimensions, and that each story focuses on a different universe, _Phantom in the Bund being first _(though _Danny Phantom in Hueco Mundo_, _Phantom Fairy Tale_, and _Phantom Spider _are not part of part of this series)**


	5. Chapter 5

**EMERGENCY ALERT!**

On 6/23/2012, will be deleting **MANY** stories (apparently causing a site blackout) with violence (and slightly more mature ones), **VIOLATING THE VERY PRINCIPLES THE SITE IS BUILT ON!** Here is a link to a petition ( change . org ) (add this and a slash **before** petition) (the slash is next to petition) (sorry, the site was acting up) to help **fight** this (delete spaces) : ( / / w w w . petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net ). Also, **BOYCOTT** the site on that date to show your **DISLIKE** of the new policy! **HELP ME SAVE THE SITE!**

****I know I'm evil, get with the program!****

****Check out the Guide (recently updated, for DP info!)****

****EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!****

**********If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund_ DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need ******Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).****************


End file.
